Las desgracias que nunca acaban, la triste vida de Pansy Parkinson
by too.late503
Summary: Pansy ha sobrevivido a la batalla de Hogwarts, busca venganza contra una familia que traiciono al lord oscuro, pero un descuido cambiara los papeles y quien morirá no es ninguna de las personas planeadas... Este fic participa (porque fui Invitado a participar) en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. one shot...


Las desgracias que nunca acaban, la triste vida de Pansy Parkinson…

Disclaimer, nada es mío, ni gano nada más que mi propia satisfacción al escribir estos disparates… Pansy y compañía le pertenecen a la creadora del universo de Harry Potter, si ese universo fuera mío, Severus estaría casado con Hermione (o Hermione con mi persona, o por lo menos Emma Watson seria mi esposa), Harry con Ron, Sirius seria la mujer de Lupin y Tonks estaría de novia con Cedric (y Cedric jamás se iría a crepúsculo), pero como no es así, me quedare con las ganas y tratare de plasmarlo en mis fic's…

Este fic participa (porque fui Invitado a participar) en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y ahí les dejo el enlace del reto por si quieren ver los fic's participante…

topic/109636/131224936/1/reto-tem%C3%A1tico-de-abril-Pansy-Parkinson

Esta historia tiene como protagonista a la susodicha Pansy Parkinson y tiene lugar en un universo alterno/paralelo/locura mía…

Generalmente ella no habría siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de buscarle, no después de más de dos meses y medio desaparecida y sin que él la buscara, lo había buscado no porque lo amara, ya que ella no creía en el amor, sino, para perpetuar su ideal de la sangre pura, pero al recordar verle a él y a sus padres ponerse contra el señor tenebroso cuando la batalla estaba por decidirse, pues, no mucho le gusto, ella y sus firmes ideales no toleraban la debilidad, por eso es que ella decidió hacer lo que considero conveniente y justo contra los traidores a la sangre:

Ella se había presentado a la casa de los Malfoy con el pretexto de ver a Draco, tratando disimuladamente de hacerse ver como una chica arrepentida de haber apoyado al lord oscuro, pero en el fondo ella solamente se arrepentía de haberle dado su tiempo, y confianza a un débil, porque él no era nada más que eso, un débil y cobarde que había abandonado a su señor, ella no era partidaria del arrepentimiento y del perdón a los traidores, así que sigilosamente empezó a darle a los tres Malfoy en sus bebidas de manera sigilosa y cual científico muggle que trabajaba con cantidades ínfimas y exactas, en cada copa tres gotas de esa poción que inhibía los temores, que evitaba las preocupaciones y que les haría bajar la guardia…

Ya habían pasado 3 meses y ella esperaba que ellos aceptaran su propuesta (ella basaba su éxito en base al exceso de confianza inducido en ellos y logrado con la poción que ella les administraba) así que esperaba no pasarse más tiempo del necesario con esa familia, acabando su misión de manera perfecta, vengando a su parecer, la traición de los Malfoy al lord oscuro, aun no olvidaba como algunos jóvenes Slytherin se habían puesto del lado de Potter en el gran salón cuando ella dijo que debían entregarle al lord oscuro, luego, cuando desde las mazmorras escucho el grito victorioso de los vencedores y luego se enteró de cómo algunos mortífagos abandonaron a su señor para verse beneficiados con el perdón del ministerio, algo que le recordaba también que ella debía de asegurarse que nadie se diera cuenta que seguía fiel al lord y que el ministro Kingsley no vea sus verdaderas motivaciones, es una alegría saber que el traidor supremo no sobrevivió, pensar que ella estuvo a punto de ofrecerle su virginidad a ese maniático de Severus "el máximo traidor" Snape, no es que ella creyera que entregándose a él, ella lograría algo, según supo la Patil, Wesley y Granger, embriagaron a ese maldito y una de ellas le entrego su virginidad, por eso es que Severus las odiaba, o al menos eso fingía, bien que anhelaba revolcarse con la sangre sucia, hasta descubrieron que él le enseño pociones a ella desde tercero de manera "personalizada" cosa que no quiso hacer con ella que siempre se lo pidió, siempre dijo el muy bastardo que no podía estar con niñas a solas por mucho tiempo, sí, eso debe ser, la sangre sucia es la que se le entrego de seguro, por eso le heredo su cuenta y su bóveda de Gringotts aunque los enanos la odien, los hechizos de él no dejaran que la dejen sin su herencia, maldito, después está el hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros Slytherins evitaron entrar a la guerra y algunos, como Blaise optaron por defender el colegio y a personas desagradables traidores a la sangre como a la zanahoria menor, y seguir los ideales del anciano profesor de pociones, eso era lo más frustrante que ella había observado, los Malfoy en fin siempre fueron débiles, ella esperaba que al menos Draco no fuera tan patético, pero he aquí, son tan insignificantes que ni siquiera sospechan que ella, Pansy Parkinson, estaba pronta a asesinar a los traidores a la sangre, esos inútiles y cobardes de apellido Malfoy…

Cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo, pero en el fondo se preguntaba si sería igual de satisfactorio matarlos sin que se pudieran defender o debería darles la oportunidad de siquiera intentarlo, para sentir la satisfacción de hacerlos sufrir al saberse indefensos, rogando por sus vidas, si, la vida de ella estaba rodeada de decepciones, el señor tenebroso fracaso, los Malfoy traicionaron a la sangre, el maldito de Snape resulto leal al viejo loco de Hogwarts, Sirius resulto siendo la perra de Lupin, e incluso se cree que habían utilizado algún hechizo procreador pues cuando Sirius murió parecía estar embarazado, y eso sin tomar en cuenta que quien le salvo la vida a ella era una de las personas más indeseables de toda Inglaterra, el viejo Wesley, ella eso jamás lo olvidara, pero bueno, este arduo trabajo le ha dado algunas satisfacciones, como el hecho de que pudo entrar a la cámara secreta y robar uno de los colmillos del basilisco, para hacer un veneno tan potente que Nagini se sentiría envidiosa, solo faltaba que se lo trajeran desde la botica, ella dijo que era un veneno experimental, diciendo eso para evitar que la interrogaran demasiado al respecto, así que en un par de horas el veneno estaría en sus manos, según el boticario este veneno tardaba 10 minutos en hacer efecto, pero después no dejaba rastro, se desvanecía a los cinco minutos después de muerta la víctima…

Tremenda ironía de la vida, ella escondió el frasco con el veneno en la cocina, diciéndole al elfo domestico que no lo tocara, pero estúpida suerte, se le ocurrió esconderlo en el estante de las pociones curativas, y viene y se enferma de gripe, una estúpida enfermedad muggle, no es como la gripe mágica que solo te imposibilita de utilizar tu varita, no, esta te deja postrado en cama y te dan unas fiebres que ni con las mejores pociones de Snape te curas, Cissy dijo que tenía una poción especial para esto, la fue a buscar y vaya estupidez del destino, al parecer la bruja encontró el veneno, lo mezclo con jugo de calabaza, ya que decía que con whisky de fuego no se podía mezclar, entonces sin esperárselo ahora era ella la víctima de su propio plan, solo le quedaba minutos de vida y no había cura, había tratado de hablar pero el veneno le quito esa capacidad, parecía que el destino cruel se había ensañado con ella, recordó la advertencia de Trelawney "morirás por tu propia mano, tus ideas se volverán contra ti" si hubiera sabido que esa loca tenía razón hasta le habría regalado un par de galeones y habría tomado medidas preventivas, pero no, ella se creía autosuficiente y lo bastante cuidadosa como para siquiera pensar en esta posibilidad, ahora solo podía ver al señor Wesley, Kingsley, la bruja McGonagall, Pomfrey y esa estúpida medimaga Granger, si esa maldita perra que ella tanto detestaba estaba aquí, después de arrebatarle a Severus, ahora venía a burlarse de ella, y los Malfoy estaban abrazados al rincón de la habitación, preocupados de que se creyese que ellos habían asesinado a la "arrepentida" Pansy Parkinson y fueran condenados a azkaban, bueno, eso al menos haría que recibieran un castigo por traicionar al lord, pero lo malo era que no podría verlo, aun así era bastante tranquilizador saber que ella habría ocasionado esa injusta situación, Draco sufriría en azkaban y sus padres también…

Artículo del profeta del 24 de noviembre de 1998:

Hoy hace 8 días murió Pansy Parkinson, víctima de un veneno, que ella misma había mandado a crear, aun no se sabe con qué fines, solo se sabe (solo gracias al elfo doméstico, el dueño de la boticaria y un poco de Veritaserum) que ella coloco el frasco entre las pociones medicas de los Malfoy, posiblemente la chica se quisiera suicidar y lo estaba ocultando, los Malfoy serán absueltos esta tarde, ya que la culpa indirecta del envenenamiento fue de la misma victima al esconder el frasco entre las pociones energizantes, la chica deja de sufrir la soledad que había experimentado dada la desaparición de su familia durante la guerra mágica, se cree que algunos eran mortífagos, Draco Malfoy estaba en planes de pedirle matrimonio esa misma tarde…

Entre otras noticias, la ex maestra de Durmstrang, creadora de nuevas pociones y responsable de la mejora de las existentes y actual directora del área de casos especiales de magia oscura del hospital san Mungo, la doctora y maestra especialista de pociones Hermione Granger, ha confesado que se está estudiando el veneno que asesino a la señorita Parkinson, para prevenir futuras víctimas ya que el boticario creo una docena de frascos que vendió en el mercado negro (por lo que el ira a azkaban) aparte del fraco que le entrego a la señorita Parkinson…


End file.
